


Dispatches from the Belt

by SorchaCahill



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missed Opportunities, because I'm apparently incapable of writing anything else, maybe a wee bit of angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaCahill/pseuds/SorchaCahill
Summary: They had only been in the Ring for a week or so but it felt like months. With the Roci's communications out of commission they came back to messages from friends and family and more sitting in their inboxes.Takes place after S3E9 Intransigence, so, spoilers if you haven't watched it yet.Wrote this first bit for a friend who is an avid Amos/Prax shipper. Might add more if inspiration hits.





	Dispatches from the Belt

They had only been in the Ring for a week or so but it felt like months. Time was so different in there. Just like there was a speed limit, time also seemed to have a limit. When the Roci finally left the Ring there was a slew of messages waiting for the crew. Holden had the most with his eight parents all sending separate messages wanting to know if he was ok; as well as one rather acerbic message from Avasarala asking what the fuck he thought he was doing. Alex and Naomi had a handful but Amos had only one. He saw it sitting in his inbox, saw who it was from and tucked his pad in his pocket.

  
Later that night he sat on his bunk, his pad in his hand and stared at the unread message. His finger hovered for a moment before swiping it up, opening the message. Mei's face filled the screen but behind her he could see Prax, a smile on his face as his daughter babbled excitedly at Amos in the message telling him about their new home on Ganymede and her new school. Prax would interject when she nudged at him, demanding that he confirm what she was saying but otherwise didn't say much.

 

_ He looks tired _ , thought Amos. Part of him had been tempted, sorely tempted to stay on Ganymede and help with the rebuilding efforts but he knew his place was on the Roci and his family. He couldn't leave the Captain and Alex especially after Naomi had left. And yet, that temptation had been great. So great that he'd almost asked Prax to stay but a gunship was no place for a kid. Or a botanist. So he'd said nothing.

  
"Okay now Mei, it's time for bed," said Prax. It was another minute of pleading but she finally relented. Amos watched as Mei leaned forward and kissed the screen wishing him a goodnight and ordering him to be safe. The kid was so open and honest about her feelings that he often didn't know how to respond but a small smile lifted his lips nonetheless.

  
Once Mei was off the screen it was just Prax. He didn't say anything at first, just stared into the camera with those eyes of his. With a little shake of his head he finally spoke. "I know it's useless to ask you to be careful but I'm going to do it anyway," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Life's funny. We would have never met if it weren't for the protomolucule. It's hard to be grateful for a thing that almost killed my daughter but in a way I am, because I got to meet you.

  
"We left a lot unsaid when the Roci left Ganymede but who knows, maybe the universe will give us a break." Prax looked down for a moment and then back at the screen, a small sad smile on his face. "A guy can dream, can't he?"

  
Amos watched as the message ended and the screen went blank. "Yeah, he can."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And double thanks for any kudos and comments.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at scahill42.tumblr.com. There be nerdy shit there. :)


End file.
